Prankster VS Detective (Danganronpa V3 fanfiction)
by irzhie
Summary: Kisah cinta yang rumit antara detektif dan pembuat onar. Pair Kokichi Oma X Shuichi Saihara
1. Chapter 1

OMA POV

DICE, suatu grup kecil yang dipimpin olehku, Kokichi Oma. Tujuan grup ini adalah untuk berbuat keonaran di tengah kota yang membosankan ini. Namun walau begitu, grup ini tak pernah melakukan kriminalitas seperti menculik atau membunuh. Tapi tetap saja masyarakat memandang kami sebagai grup kriminal. Tapi kami tak peduli apa kata mereka, bagi kami hidup hanya sekali, dan seharusnya masa muda kita diisi dengan bersenang-senang.

"Malam ini misi kita berikutnya adalah di taman N, mari kita isi berbagai keonaran dengan yangan kita!" perintahku pada mereka dan kemudian anak buahku mulai menyiapkan berbagai peralatan untuk misi ini

Taman N merupakan taman di mana pohon sakura sedang mekar-mekarnya berbunga di musim ini. Dan sesampainya di sana dimulailah aksi kami seperti menebarkan sampah makanan yang telah mereka buang, mencorat-coret pohon sakura dan bahkan mematahkan dahannya.

"Hei! Berhenti kalian anak-anak nakal!"

Sebelum kami bisa menyelesaikan lebih jauh, tiba-tiba beberapa polisi datang untuk menghentikan kami. Dan tentu saja ku tahu siapa yang bisa mengetahui rencana kami, dan dia selalu hadir di tengah mereka.

Detektif Shuichi Saihara-chan

"Oma-kun! Kau tak kan bisa lolos kali ini. Sekarang aku akan segera menghentikanmu!"

" Hm, meski kau berhasil menemukanku bukan berarti kau bisa menangkap kami, tuan detektif". Dalam sekejap ku mengeluarkan senjata rahasia yang sudah kusiapkan untuk mengantisipasi ini, gas air mata.

"Apa!? Gas air mata? Dari mana kau bisa punya benda seperti ini?!"

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A~~ sekarang coba tangkap aku Detektif Saihara-chan~"

"Tsk!" . Dengan jelas ku bisa melihat wajah kesal Saihara-chan yang gagal menangkapku dan kubalas dengan ekspresi mengejek. Namun walau begitu harud kuakui dia manis juga dengan ekspresi seperti itu

Kami kembali ke markas di salah satu gedung yang sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi karena masalah ekonomi. Dan tak banyak juga orang yang tahu lokasi gedung ini. Kami pun duduk di sofa dan bangku masing-masing. Masing-masing dari kami tahu kalau rencana ini mungkin tidak sepenuhnya selesai, namun kami tetap puas dengan hasilnya. Dan kemudian kami memulai membicarakan misi yang baru kita jalani.

"Hahahaha, seperti biasa kita tidak terkalahkan~!"

"Salah, kita hanya sukses melarikan diri dari mereka"

"Tapi kalian lihat ga wajah mereka? Rasanya puas banget lihatnya"

"Apalagi si detektif itu, rasanya lebih puas lagi. Seperti biasa kau memang hebat, Ketua"

"Walau begitu dia hebat bisa menemukan kita akan beroperasi di mana seakan dia punya indera keenam, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk meringkus kita"

Memang, sudah cukup lama dia mengejar kami. Bisa dibilang kami sudah seperti musuh bebuyutan, seperti di novel-novel detektif. Jujur saja inilah yang membuat semua misi lebih menarik dan lebih menantang. Namun setelah lama dia mengejar terkadang ku penasaran bagaimana menurut dia tentangku, apakah aku hanya sekedar kriminal ataukah lebih dari itu. Karena sebenarnya aku...

"Nah ketua, kapan kau mau mencoba berbicara dengan si detektif itu?"

Dan aku pun terbangun dari lamunan singkatku. " Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Ketua jatuh cinta dengan si detektif itu kan?"

Ku terkejut dan kurasa wajahku pasti sudah memerah saat ini. "A-apa..? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tak ada perasaan seperti itu kok!" pernyataan bohong ku dalam panik.

"Sudahlah ketua, dilihat dari wajahmu saat kau bertemu langsung dengannya juga sudah ketahuan. Mungkin ketua memang pintar berbohoh, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk yang satu ini"

"A-APAAA?! JADI KETUA JATUH CINTA SAMA SI DETEKTIF ITU?! TAPI KAN DIA.. MUFF..MUUFF..MUUFF!" Sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia dipaksa tutup mulut oleh salah satu gadis dari anggota ku

"Percintaan antara detektif dan pencuri, itu romantis sekali~~"

Tampaknya ku terlalu meremehkan anak buahku sendiri. Sebegitu jelasnya kah raut wajah ku itu?

"Tidak apa ketua, jika ada yang bisa kami bantu untuk berbicara dengannya katakan saja. Kami kan anak buahmu".

"Cih, kalian ikut campur urusan pribadi orang lain saja" ucapku dingin dan semua terdiam

"Tapi...terima kasih banyak". Seketika semua merasa lega dengan ucapanku

"Baiklah, pertemuan kali ini selesai. Semuanya bubar".

"Baik ketua~!" Dan kemudian satu persatu mulai meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. Kecuali aku. Aku pun duduk di jendela, menatap langit malam dengan sinar bulan purnama yang terang. Tanpa sadar di tengah lamunan ku teringat dia, si detektif itu.

"Mereka benar, aku harus lakukan sesuatu kalau tidak, aku akan menyesal. Kurasa lebih baik dibenci olehnya setelah kuutarakan perasaan ku daripada dihantui rasa penasaran ini"

"Heh, belum apa-apa sudah pesimis duluan." Tapi kurasa tak apa berpikir begitu

Dan tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan di tengah lamunanku, aku mendapat sebuah ide. Kurasa ini cukup beresiko, namun harus kucoba. Dan seketika ku mulai menulis rencanaku sendirian.


	2. Chapter 2

SAIHARA POV  
"Aku pulang~"

"Oh, selamat datang Shuichi-kun, bagaimana kasusnya"

"Hmm, seperti biasa Paman, ku memang berhasil menemukan mereka, tapi tetap saja mereka bisa lolos"

"Yaah, pokoknya jangan paksakan dirimu untuk hal-hal yang berbahaya. Kau masih SMA, jalanmu masih panjang.

"Iya, terima kasih Paman"

Perkenalkan, namaku Shuichi Saihara. Aku tinggal dengan Paman ku yang seorang detektif sepertiku. Aku sangat mengaguminya dan menjadi alasan kenapa aku menjadi detektif. Walau kata orang termasuk Pamanku aku selalu bisa menyelesaikan kasus dengan cepat, tapi ku merasa itu hanya kebetulan saja. Aku belum cukup bisa menjadi sepertinya, aku harus lebih berusaha lagi.

Ku bahkan masih saja gagal meringkus geng pembuat onar itu. Memang benar mereka tak pernah terlibat kasus besar macam pembunuhan atau penculikan, namun aksi mereka tetap membuat masyarakat gerah. Sudah sering aku berhadapan dengan mereka, terutama dengan ketuanya, Kokichi Oma. Dari wajahnya aku bisa melihat kalau sepertinya dia bersenang-senang. Dan bahkan mempermainkan polisi termasuk aku yang menangkap mereka. Hanya mengingatnya saja aku sudah cukup membuatku kesal.

Tapi jika diingat-ingat, mengapa aku tetap bersikukuh terus mengejar berandalan seperti mereka? Dan jika kurasakan, mengapa aku menikmatinya padahal aku frustasi dengan kegagalanku? Dan seketika di kepalaku terbesit wajah anak itu, Oma-kun. Tanpa sadar wajahku memerah, dan aku pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak mungkin, mungkin aku hanya lelah. Memang sudah waktunya jam tidur" pikirku

Sebelum tidur ku sempat kan diriku membaca koran, dan setelah beberapa halaman ku melihat sebuah headline.

"2 hari lagi ada event besar di gedung X, di sini memang gedung yang ideal untuk mengadakan berbagai acara besar. Kurasa mereka akan ke sini pada siang hari untuk mengacau. Biasanya pada siang hari tempat itu akan menjadi sangat ramai. Mungkin akan susah beraksi karena di tengah kerumunan banyak orang, namun ku harus tetap meringkus mereka.

.

.

Dan kemudian hari ini pun tiba dan ku sudah berada di gedung X, tempat event diselenggarakan. Tempat ini belum cukup ramai mengingat ini masih pagi hari. Namun seperti yang diduga, keramaian cepat sekali terjadi ketika telah siang. Aku pun cukup kesusahan untuk bergerak mengingat keramaian ini dan aku sudah menduganya.

Dan tiba-tiba di tengah kerumunan ada teriakan histeris dari beberapa wanita. Aku pun langsung melesat ke arah sumber teriakan sambil memanggil petugas keamanan lainnya untuk turut membantu. Dan seperti yang ku duga, geng DICE beraksi kembali.

"Kita ketemu lagi Saihara-chan~~, masih belum kapok dari kekalahan tempo hari?" ejek Oma-kun dan disusul dengan tawa dari anak buahnya

Kesal, aku pun langsung mengejar Oma-kun tanpa mempedulikan petugas yang lain. Namun kali ini ada yang aneh. Di tengah pengejaran biasanya dia bersama dengan anak buahnya, namun kali ini dia berlari sendirian mengabaikan anak buahnya. Apa yang dia rencanakan? Apa ini jebakan? Dan tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaanku ku tetap berlari mengejarnya dan kemudian dia berhenti di suatu gang yang cukup sempit dan minim penerangan

"...kenapa kau tidak bersama anak buahmu yang lain? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanyaku dengan spontan

"Awww, jangan galak-galak Saihara-chan, nanti cepat tua lho~"

"Jangan bercanda! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?! Tidakkah kau pikir tindakan mu ini sudah cukup membuat masyarakat kesal!?"

"Ahahaha, tenanglah, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu sendirian, itu saja. Itulah sebabnya ku berpisah dengan anak buahku yang sedang sibuk mengalih perhatian penjaga. Setelah sekian kali kita saling bertemu dan mengejar, masa tidak ada waktu untuk saling berbicara?"

Dia...hanya ingin berbicara denganku? Semua strategi yang tadi dia gunakan hanya untuk bisa berbicara denganku?

"Yahh, kau tahu Saihara-chan. Aku bosan"

"Bosan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kota ini membosankan bukan? Tiap pagi sampai malam kau terus melakukan hal-hal yang sudah tertanam denganmu sejak kecil. Dan setiap hari kau terus menjalaninya. Bukankah itu cukup membosankan?"

Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan penjelasannya dan dia membawakannya dengan santai

"Bukankah kau juga begitu Saihara-chan? Kalau aku tak ada untuk mengacau, hidupmu juga pasti membosankan bukan?"

"J-jangan samakan aku dengan kau! Aku ini detektif! Aku tidak melakukan ini hanya karena bosan! Aku melakukannya dengan rasa bangga!"

"Hmmm benarkah? Aku merasa ada sedikit kebohongan di balik kata-katamu tadi"

"A-apa? Memangnya kau tahu apa soal aku!?"

Kemudian dengan senyum piciknya dia perlahan mendekatiku

"Aku bisa melihat dari raut wajahmu ketika kau mengejarku. Tatapan yang lurus tanpa ragu, namun kau menikmatinya. Aku tahu karena kau sepertiku. Aku pun menikmatinya terutama sewaktu kau mengejarku"

"J-jangan mendekat..!" Aku perlahan mundur dan tanpa sadar ku telah terpojok dengan dinding di belakangku. Kemudian matanya yang tadinya polos seperti anak-anak mulai berubah menjadi tatapan yang licik. Ku bahkan tak tahu lagi apa yang sedang ia pikiran

"Kau tahu Saihara-chan, jika kau pikir aku satu-satunya yang bersalah itu salah besar. Kau juga sama bersalahnya karena telah mencuri sesuatu dariku"

"A-apa yang telah aku lakukan? Seingatku tak melakukan apa pun.." Jujur saja tatapan sinis itu entah kenapa membuatku jadi merinding tanpa sebab.

"Dan kini sudah waktunya aku membalasnya!"

Dan Oma-kun memukul dinding di belakangku dengan keras tepat di samping kepalaku. Dan di tengah kekagetanku dia menarik kerah bajuku dan dia melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar dugaanku.

Dia mencium bibirku dengan bibirnya. Dan tanpa sadar mulutku terbuka karena kaget sehingga memberinya waktu untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Dia mencoba melumat lidahku. Tanpa sadar air liur kami terjatuh di tengah ganasnya ciuman Oma-kun. Aku tak bisa apa-apa selain pasrah saja.

Setelah beberapa detik Oma-kun menarik dirinya karena telah kehabisan udara dan begitu juga denganku. Aku yang masih shock tanpa sadar lututku lemas dan aku terjatuh. Dan Oma-kun pun membungkukkan badannya agar wajah nya bisa mendekati wajahku.

"Kau telah mencuri hatiku Saihara-chan"

"Huh?" Jawaban macam apa itu? Namun sayangnya aku tak bisa berpikir jernih karena ciuman tadi.

"Jika kau ingin jawaban, kejarlah aku lagi. Tentunya kau pasti tahu kapan ku akan beraksi~"

Dan seketika dia berlari dan menghilang di kegelapan meninggalkanku yang masih kebingungan dan shock.

Tanpa sadar sudah larut malam dan ketika kubuka pintu ku melihat Pamanku yang dengan raut wajah ingin marah padaku. Tidak heran karena ku pulang selarut ini.

"Shuichi-kun! Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini! Paman mengkhawatirkamu!"

"Ma-maaf Paman, di tengah jalan ada kasus kecil dan aku pun mencoba membantunya" kataku bohong

"Haah, walau kau memang asisten Paman yang hebat namun tetap saja jangan pernah pulang sampai selarut ini, kau mengerto?"

"I-iya, maaf Paman..." Dan kemudian ku mengambil langkah seribu untuk pergi ke kamarku dan langsung berbaring ke tempat tidur.

Jemariku mulai menyentuh bibirku mengingat apa yang dilakukan Oma-kun tadi. Aku mengingat semua ciuman tadi.

"Bibirnya manis..." secara tak sadar ku mengeluarkan kalimat itu dari mulutku dan begitu tersadar dengan ucapanku aku refleks menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku dan wajahku mungkin sudah memerah saat ini.

Frustasi dan kesal mulai memenuhi kepalaku. Frustasi ini berbeda ketika ku gagal dalam menangkapnya. Aku merasa dipermainkan olehnya, dia mempermainkan perasaanku!

"Apa maksudnya aku telah mencuri hatinya!? Apa itu berarti dia mencintaiku? Uughh memikirkannya hanya membuatku tambah frustasi. Aku harus tetap mengejarnya! Aku ingin tahu jawabannya!"

Dan tanpa sadar aku tertidur


End file.
